elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Krosis
( ) is one of the eight named dragon priests. His name means "sorrow" in the dragon language. Interactions Krosis can be encountered at the Dragon Lair of Shearpoint in the company of a leveled dragon. He emerges from his sarcophagus located directly in front of the Word Wall once approached. Krosis is a frost-based dragon priest, however he is often mistaken for a fire-based type, due to his tendency for using his Staff of Fireballs. Krosis is one of the three unique dragon priests not contained inside a building, one being Volsung, the other being Nahkriin. His use of a Staff of Fireballs makes him more challenging than the other unique dragon priests. Notable items Upon his defeat, Krosis drops his mask - one of the eight mysterious dragon priest masks located throughout Skyrim. Collecting all eight masks is a requirement to restore the Dragon Priest Shrine. The word wall guarded by Krosis contains all three words of the shout Throw Voice. Trivia *Krosis means sorrow in the dragon tongue. *Draugr will occasionally say "Unslaad Krosis", which means "Eternal Sorrow" in the dragons' tongue. *When Paarthurnax, Odahviing and Tamed Dragons engage in discussion with the Dragonborn, they tend to say "Krosis" to reflect a negative emotion that cannot be remedied, similar to the human phrases "too bad" or "what a shame". For example, when Paarthurnax is asked about Dragonrend he says, "But I do not know the Thu'um you seek. Krosis. It cannot be known to me." *Because dragon priests have a natural tendency to float backwards away from their attackers or otherwise strafe to maintain a healthy distance, Krosis is known to sometimes float off the northern cliff of Shearpoint if attacked from any direction other than north. *Page 195 of the Skyrim Official Game guide, it states that Krosis is at Kilkreath Ruins while he is actually at Shearpoint. *Using the Sanguine Rose in the fight with Krosis will mostly end up in Krosis controlling your summoned Daedra. Summoning another Daedra makes the Daedra fight each other. * Approaching Shearpoint before the quest Dragon Rising is completed will result in no dragon being present, which may make the battle against Krosis easier. * If you end up causing both the dragon and Krosis to attack you, then summon Odahviing and defeat the dragon yourself. By the time Odahviing flies away, Krosis should be weakened enough for you to beat him (This is assuming that you are level 15 or higher). Bugs *Sometimes upon reaching Krosis to quickly when he gets out of its coffin, there's a chance that Krosis won't turn hostile and attack at all. *Killing the dragon before facing Krosis, and then hiding behind the dragons skeleton may cause Krosis to float back and forth aimlessly, making it possible to shoot him with arrows without being attacked. Using a shout on him seems to "reactivate" him, though. *Sometimes, if the Unrelenting Force shout was used, or finishing Krosis off with an arrow, he may become trapped amongst the rocks on the cliff, making it impossible to loot his body and retrieve the mask. *Leaving the Dragonstone and coming back will make the ash pile of Krosis disappear, making the mask of Krosis unavailable. The skeleton however should still be present, and possible to loot. *After killing the Dragon sometimes Krosis doesn't come out of his tomb at all. There is currently no known way to fix this bug. *Sometimes after defeating Krosis, his body might disappear making it impossible to loot any of his items. *Sometimes after defeating Krosis, it is possible to pick up his staff lying on the ground, and then acquire a second staff from his ashes. Both have the same stats, making it possible to sell one while keeping the other. There are no known circumstances that have to be met for this to happen; it has been completely coincidental. * Krosis occasionally cannot be found at his allocated tomb. Gallery File:Krosis_Fireball_Staff.jpg|The infamous staff he uses. File:Mask_Of_Krosis.jpg|The mask of Krosis being equipped. Krosis Mask worn.jpg|Krosis mask for archer assassin de:Krosis es:Krosis it:Krosis ru:Кросис (Жрец) |} Category:Skyrim: Undead Category:Skyrim: Enemies Category:Skyrim: Characters